Leave
by yukiann
Summary: Ketika pisau itu mulai menjadi katalis bagi kematianmu, semua memori mulai menghampirimu. Dan pada akhirnya, waktu telah berhenti di sekitarmu./ NaruSasu. 2nd PoV.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_ **Leave** _

.

* * *

Ketika pisau itu mulai menjadi katalis bagi kematianmu, dengan kesadaran seperti rusa yang berada dalam cengkeraman singa, semua memori mulai menghampirimu.

Kau ingat, sebagaimana kupu-kupu yang sayapnya telah patah yang kau temukan bersamanya di sudut pohon waktu itu—di waktu-waktu dahulu saat kalian masih bisa saling berbagi dan bermain—dirimupun perlahan mulai cacat, menghempaskan sayap-sayap yang kau miliki sampai deru angin yang menerpamu tak kau dengar lagi.

Sensasi adrenalin saat kau melompat dari tebing kewarasanmu tak akan pernah kau lupakan, sama seperti saat tangannya menggenggam tanganmu, menarikmu agar tidak jatuh dan mempertahankan nyawamu tetap pada kediamannya.

Kau mendengar teriakannya, tentu saja.

Kau dapat mendengar dengan jelas saat ia berseru di depanmu, marah atas segala tingkahmu—yang berharap untuk melenyapkan segala sisa-sisa dirimu yang tersisa saat ini. Dan kau hanya dapat tetap bergeming dalam delusimu, menjelaskan padanya pun tak akan berbuah banyak.

Kau menyebut namanya pelan, dengan suara sedikit bergetar, seakan meyampaikan segalanya—nwalau kau sendiri tak yakin.

"Naruto—"

Lagipula, di antara semuanya, di luar segala aliran udara yang sekarang terasa lebih menyesakkan bagi kalian berdua, dan nafas miliknya yang tersengal, dan benang-benang pikiran yang kusut, ia bahkan lebih dari mengerti sebab—bahkan akibat—dari segalanya yang mencengkerammu saat ini.

—Itu adalah saat pertama kali kau mencoba kabur meninggalkan dunia ini.

Melepas segala benang merah yang kau miliki, namun sekaligus untuk pertama kalinya kau gagal (dalam percobaan pertamamu) karena mungkin bukan benang merah yang kau miliki; melainkan rantai baja antara dirimu dan dia.

(dan kabut-kabut dalam ingatanmu semakin membesar, datang mencecarmu dan berturut-turut; membentuk bayang-bayang kenangan di penglihatanmu, jelas dan sendu seperti pantulan bulan purnama dalam secawan air murni. Tapi kau tetap bisa merasakan metal dingin yang merembes melewati kulitmu, menjalar ke syaraf-syarafmu.)

Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun.

Saat pertama kali kau merasakannya, pandanganmu telah mengabur bagai tertutup kaca-kaca buram. Terasa elusif bagimu saat itu, sebelum mengetahui bahwa ternyata sel-sel otakmu telah bermutasi tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Tapi kertas-kertas yang menyatakan keadaanmu itu tidak bohong. Sama saat kau melihat refleksi tubuhmu di cermin kamar mandimu, sedang terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi karena rasa seperti cengkeraman bola-bola besi besar yang menekan dan menghentak kepalamu.

"Sasuke...!"

Bahkan kau masih ingat suaranya yang meninggi menyerukan namamu saat menemukanmu akhirnya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Sulit untuk menyembunyikan padanya jika kalian berdua tinggal di bawah atap dan bangunan bercat mayoritas krem yang sama. Sulit untuk menjaga pemuda berkulit tan yang kau sayangi agar tidak mengetahui hal yang terjadi padamu.

Tapi ia, dengan segala kehangatannya dan senyumannya yang dapat melelehkanmu, tetap menjagamu, menyemangatimu—walau kau tahu ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengkhawatirkan dan putus asa (mungkin) jika kau tidak bisa bertahan.

Setelah proses dan perjalanan bolak-balik pada gedung megah berbau obat-obatan yang terasa makin menyakitkan, kau mulai putus asa. Tidak ada yang membaik.

Kau melihat bayangan utuh dirimu di cermin. Stagnan seperti biasa, walau kau sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk bertahan. Mungkin ini saatnya menyerah?

... kau sudah tak tahan lagi.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seekor elang yang telah kehilangan sayap-sayapnya? Jawabanmu adalah tidak ada.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan darimu. Bahkan kau tidak bisa membayangkan masa depanmu—bukan karena kau mempunyai masa lalu buruk atau apa, tapi karena kemungkinan besarnya adalah hal itu memang tidak ada bagimu.

Seperti kupu-kupu yang mati setelah bertelur, kau tinggal menunggu waktumu untuk menjadi kupu-kupu itu. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan sebagai kewajibanmu jika waktu itu datang (kau tidak perlu bertelur, hanya perlu mati saja. Heh, kau terkekeh pelan saat kalimat itu melintas dalam benakmu).

Hey, pemuda pirang yang selalu bersamamu itu sangat mencintaimu, tentu saja. Ia menginginkanmu berjuang, tapi kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang imajinasi yang ditampilkan proyeksi dalam otakmu dengan ia yang bersedih saat bayangmu yang perlahan menghilang secara permanen dari matanya membayang di ruang-ruang dalam kepalamu. Apakah ia akan merelakanmu?

Lagi pula, setelah secara diam-diam melihatnya menangis sendirian di ruang tengah di suatu tengah malam waktu itu, kau tahu bahwa ia pun juga merasa putus asa.

Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menarik dirimu. Lebih dari berkali-kali kau menyatakan pada pemuda bermata biru seperti langit cerah di siang hari itu untuk melepasmu, meninggalkanmu, seperti daun-daun yang berguguran di musim gugur yang ia lewati begitu saja.

—walaupun bahkan keberadaannya sudah seperti candu bagimu sendiri, tapi kau tetap rela, 'kan?

Tapi ia bersikeras. Ia tak akan melepasmu.

Seperti saat berkali-kali kau mencoba menghempas, melukai, membunuh dirimu sendiri agar terbebas dari sakit ini, berkali-kali pula ia menahanmu, berdiplomasi pada kewarasanmu untuk tetap bertahan. Menyusun keping-keping paradigmamu untuk tetap hidup walau dalam bayang-bayang .

Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang bergitu cepat putus asa. Kau memberi semangat padanya agar tetap menjalani hidup dengan benar dan teratur bahkan setelah kau tiada (dan saat kau menyampaikan hal itu, kau tahu kau pasti akan dapat bentakan dan seruan nasihat darinya, tapi tetap kau lakukan). Sementara kau sendiri tidak bisa bangkit, menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sendiri. Menjadi hipokrit bukan masalah di saat darah mengalir deras keluar dari tubuhmu seperti sekarang.

Ingatan terus mengalir dalam benakmu—apa ini bawaan orang yang ajalnya tinggal beberapa menit lagi?

Kau pernah menyiapkan secangkir hidangan spesial untuk dirimu sendiri. Membayangkannya dalam cawan emas bak raja-raja dengan buah-buahan menghiasi sisi-sisinya (sementara pada kenyataannya yang kamu dapat saksikan adalah gambar kepala tengkorak menghiasinya). Kau tersenyum, kau akan meneguknya, dan akan mengantarmu lepas dari segalanya—

Tapi kemudian ia datang (kau bahkan terkejut akan timingnya yang selalu tepat). Melempar minuman itu jauh-jauh, hingga menabrak dinding dan meninggalkankan bercak noda hitam. Ia menamparmu. Meneriakimu. Bahkan menangis—dan semuanya karenamu.

"Apa kau begitu putus asa? Apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan diriku yang ada di sini?"

Kau membeku, kembali menyebut namanya dengan suara berbisik.

"Naruto..."

Saat itu, saat kau memanggil namanya dengan bergetar dengan dirimu dalam genggamannya, kau dapat merasakan tangannya yang melingkarimu juga gemetar.

Tetapi, rasa sakit itu terus datang, terus terus terus—membawamu untuk ingin segera mengakhirinya.

Dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi yang repot-repot mengobatkanmu, mengurusimu, dan menemanimu yang kelewat merepotkan ini.

Di saat kesadaranmu mulai terenggut seperti katak dalam toples dengan kloroform konsentrasi tinggi menemaninya— siap untuk di bedah—kau mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan kalian berdua.

Sasuke yang seperti es, Naruto yang seperti cahaya mentari pagi.

Kau merasa konyol dengan analogi itu, tapi kau tidak dengan serta-merta menolaknya.

Kau masih ingat bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sore hari di bulan April saat itu. Saat Naruto menatap lurus padamu—hanya padamu (di mana pemuda bermata hitam ini merasa seperti di telanjangi oleh oleh tatapan itu), dan membuka mulutnya perlahan.

Ah, kau tak menyangka si pirang itu akan menyatakannya padamu.

Angin deras menerpa tubuhmu yang di balut seragam musim semi, menggetarkan bunga-bunga dalam hatimu yang siap menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Dan sore itu kalian pulang dengan saling menautkan jemari.

Kau dan dia seperti kunci dan gemboknya. Berbeda, tetapi tidak bisa jika tidak dengan satu sama lain.

(dan entah mengapa, tangannya terasa begitu pas saat menggenggam tanganmu, seakan ruang di antara jari-jemari miliknya hanya diciptakan untukmu, Sasuke, seorang.)

Kau tentu tidak bisa menolak belaian dan sentuhan hangat yang sangat nyaman itu. Dan bahkan bila pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan (yang tidak lain adalah dirimu) yang bernama Sasuke ini adalah seorang Uchiha, kau tetap tidak bisa menolak untuk berakhir di bawahnya, dengan deru nafas dan desah memenuhi ruangan, dan peluh yang menetes dari tubuh-tubuh tanpa perlindungan yang kemudian menyatu di seprai kusut di bawah kalian berdua.

Kau menutup matamu, mengumpulkan kesadaranmu. Membawamu kembali ke tempatmu tumbang sekarang. Memutuskan segala koneksi dengan bayang ingatan yang terus bertebaran.

Hey, kau tidak bercanda, 'kan?

Keputusan seperti ini bukan dilakukan untuk main-main. Meninggalkannya dengan cara menghujam dirimu dengan metal pipih tajam bukan hal yang bisa di-undo seenaknya. Setidaknya kau mengetahui hal itu, bukan?

Tetes-tetes darah itu mulai terlihat seperti aliran sungai perak, memantulkan cahaya putih keemasan yang menenangkan. Sementara pisau itu menjadi monumen kesadaranmu—sekaligus nyawamu—yang akan terenggut sebentar lagi.

Di antara sisa-sisa nafasmu yang terasa sesak dan jarang, serta kesadaran yang berangsur melayang—menghilang bersama daun layu yang menguning dan jatuh tertiup angin, kau mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar ruangan. Langkah kaki yang sangat familiar—

Kau mengutuk dalam hati.

Apa ikatan batin kalian benar-benar kuat? Sampai ia selalu datang di waktu yang sangat tepat?

Kau menyeringai miris.

Tidak, ia tak akan bisa menghentikanmu saat ini, tidak saat kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah sementara rasa sakit akibat pisau yang menembus tubuhmu ini tetap menerjangmu.

Akhirnya kau akan bebas—dan ia pun akan bebas darimu. Ia tak perlu bersusah-susah menjagamu lagi, mengkhawatirkanmu, memikirkanmu, atau apapun itu. Sementara kau tidak lagi perlu merasakan sakit, terpuruk, dan menderita.

Dan ketika pintu itu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok dirinya yang terbalut sinar putih lembut berdiri di ambang pintu, terpaku melihatmu yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ia segera menerjangmu, seruannya masih dapat mencapai telingamu meski kau tak yakin tanganmu bisa kau gerakkan lagi.

Sosok yang selalu menemanimu, mencintaimu itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu, panik dan segera meraih telepon genggamnya. Kau masih bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar saat ia menekan tombol-tombol itu.

Dalam hati kau tersenyum geli (karena kau tidak tahu apa wajahmu masih bisa menampilkan senyum barang sedikit lagi). Kau terlihat lucu jika sedang panik begitu, Naruto.

Tidak ada yang sebegitu pentingnya untuk membuatmu panik saat ini, Naru sayang. Kau akan bebas, tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi. Aku juga akan bebas dari penderitaan ini.

Ingin kau berkata seperti itu padanya. Memberitahunya banyak hal sebelum entitas jiwamu benar-benar menjauh. Tapi lidahmu mulai kelu.

Jadi, ketika ia masih dengan panik dan tangan gemetar menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinganya dan berseru pada siapapun di seberang sana dengan suara yang bergetar pula, kau mencoba mengangkat tanganmu (kau bahkan terkejut kau masih bisa melakukannya), meraih wajahnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Kau mencoba mengatakan apapun—tapi kau menyadari bahwa tidak banyak suara yang dapat kau keluarkan. Tidak saat bayang wajah pria pirang itu mulai terlihat seperti mendung, menggelap dan mengabur di pandanganmu.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Naruto. Tetaplah hidup... dan selamat tinggal—"

Kau tahu saat kau selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, mungkin kau akan terkulai lemas dengan jiwa yang kian menjauh.

—tapi setidaknya kau menghadiahkannya sebuah senyuman, untuk terakhir kalinya...

Ia menatapmu. Berseru memanggilmu. Ah, kau baru sadar kalau kristal-kristal air mata mengalir di pipinya—sejak kapan ia menangis?

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mengenyahkannya (karena sungguh, kau benci melihatnya seperti itu). Kau merasakan jiwamu terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi, ringan dan melayang, meninggalkan entitas dirinya yang masih mendekap tubuh kakumu.

Dan waktu telah berhenti di sekitarmu.

- _**f i n **_-

* * *

A/N:

Hell wow. Saya pakai cara penceritaan beginian. 2nd POV pula. Baru nyoba yang macam beginian ni. Ngehe.  
Dan maap saya buat Sasuke hopeless dan down banget di sini. Dan untuk Naruto... no comment dah, huahahaha *ditabok*

Fic ini sebagai rasa penyesalan saya gak bisa bikin dan/atau publish fic tepat di hari FID #4, huhuhu  
Selain karena ada acara pas hari-hari masa FID itu, ulangan juga datang silih berganti, hiks hiks

Yah, anggap aja fic ini sebagai persembahan saya untuk FID #4, hahay

Happy Fujoshi (and Fudanshi) Independence Day #4! :DD


End file.
